


under your gaze.

by ottokeni



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottokeni/pseuds/ottokeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they had done the dance for "hot enough" many times already...just not facing the one person that made their heart race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under your gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to do a fic about this cause every time i see it my heart screams. hope you enjoy c:

hakyeon's heart was racing annoyingly fast. His starlight's had said they wanted him and wonsik to do the "hot enough" dance together and he had always secretly wanted to have a clear view of wonsik moving his hips to the beat of the song. His legs felt a little bit wobbly when he got up, but he reminded himself that it was for the fan's and he needed to calm his poor heart.

wonsik heard his name and hakyeon's name being called and he looked up slowly. His beautiful hakyeon was walking towards him with a shy look and he wanted to be as close to hakyeon as he could be so he could catch every detail of his dance, but he looked over to the crowd of anticipating fans and he started to get just as shy as hakyeon.

jaehwan was giving them the directions he thought were best and wonsik couldn't help but giggle at his silliness and his starlight's behind him laughed in unison with him. He eyed hakyeon up and down and then he heard the song start and all he could see was hakyeon.

 "ready set go!" hakyeon heard jaehwan say.

he looked over with his sunshine smile and looked back at wonsik who's eyes were going down to the floor and back up to him, then back to the floor. He was feeling shy just like him so to make wonsik feel at ease hakyeon caught his attention and he smiled shyly at him, letting him know he felt the same way. wonsik seemed to focus on the dance more then him and he didn't like it one bit so his hips moved a little harder and he saw that it caught wonsik's attention.

Once wonsik's eyes were on him his heart started beating so fast he ended up looking down himself. The look wonsik gave him was the same look he would always give him when he was about to kiss him with his sweet lips. Hakyeon looked back at him with the same look and wonsik's eyes filled with lust.

"calm down" they told themselves.

 wonsik tried his hardest to look at the floor and not at hakyeon's body moving to the beat but it was hard when hakyeon was looking straight at him and moving his body up and down like he did when he was on top of him driving him into ecstasy. He couldn't hear his members teases, all he could hear was his heart beat and all he could see was hakyeon.

He felt a quiver in his pants and he begged himself to look away from the one driving his lust, but he was entranced and he loved every minute of it.

hakyeon was walking towards him and his hand was on the back of his neck, the kind of power hakyeon loved to have in bed.

Hakyeon pressed himself against wonsik and in that moment he wanted to taste wonsik's neck and ravish every part of his beautiful body but then the music stopped and the trance was broken, and for a split second they stared at each other both knowing in the midst of the fansign, that later on wonsik would have hakyeon in his arms, moving his hips just like he did to the beat of the song, moaning his name.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated ♡


End file.
